Atraccion
by PogoPop
Summary: Justo cuadno pensaba que su vida era repetitiva; Aparecio él.
1. Chapter 1

El japonés se despidió formalmente de sus compañeros del trabajo. Justo a las 3 de la tarde. Hora en la que salía de su aburrido trabajo de editor de novelas graficas. Todo era tan monótono y aburrido. Como odiaba eso.

Siempre hacia lo mismo; Llegaba a casa, iba a comprar comida, cocinaba, terminaba cosas de su trabajo, dormía, se duchaba e iba a trabajar nuevamente. Repitiendo eso todos los días. Con algún altercado, como que la marca de papel higiénico que suele comprar no estuviera… Que osadía.

Pero ese día, iba a ser diferente desde que el pequeño asiático entro en el metro. Fue a sentarse, colocando su maletín por encima de sus piernas y miro al frente, con cara monótona y carente de expresiones. Continuo meciéndose constantemente por el trayecto, hasta que, en al siguiente parada, subió un chico. Tal vez un par de años menor que él, rubio con los ojos verdes. Con una camiseta sin mangas, con el logo de alguna banda. Algo rota al igual que sus pantalones y sus tenis. Tenía varios pircings y uso audífonos grandes en su cuello. El rubio observo el vagón y observo que iba lleno, así que, despreocupadamente se recargo en una pared y se dispuso a escuchar música, ajeno a lo que pasara a su alrededor.

El japonés tan solo se le quedo viendo, no pudo evitar quitar la mirada de él. Era tan… Atrayente. Ese hermoso pelo rubio, despeinado y descuidado que le hacía verse tan despreocupado. Y unas peculiares cejas, algo grandes, pero para nada le quedaban mal. Más bien, le daban estilo. Lo a complementaban, por así decirlo. De cierta manera, Kiku sentía celos de aquella persona. Podía notarse que su vida no era nada comprada con la de él. Seguro que la suya no era monótona y aburrida. Debía de vivir muchas emociones en un solo día.

En fin, el pelinegro suspiro. Su parada ya estaba cerca. Arreglo sus cosas y espero a que el metro se detuviera. Cuando lo hizo, estaba listo para pararse, cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio le estaba mirando y se acercaba a él. Se paraba justo enfrente y se agachaba para tomar algo del piso, darle una ojeada rápida, y tendérselo al japonés.

-Se te callo esto…Kiku.-Dijo con una simple sonrisa esperando a que lo tomase. El asiático no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. ¿Porque sabía su nombre? Con manos temblorosas, estiro su mano para tomar dicho objeto.

-G-gracias…-Musito en un hilo de voz, sintiendo como su cara se empezaba a sonrojar y agachado la vista. Se le había caído su credencial. ¡Qué descuidado era! Con razón el rubio le había llamado por su nombre. Alzo al vista solo para ver como el otro se alejaba y salió tras de él. Comenzaron a caminar por el mismo rumbo, hasta que partieron en direcciones contrarias. Japón tomo nota mental de eso.

-"_Eso significa que… vive por aquí…_"-Sintió algo por dentro. Estaba emocionado por eso. Pero, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de volverlo a ver? Cerró el puño con determinación. -Definitivamente, si lo veo mañana… Sera una señal…-Dijo al aire mientras caminaba a su casa y la gente lo miraba raro por hablar solo…

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~s?:3<em>

Un fic qe se me ocurrio en el taxi. La historia puede ser diferete a como se la estan imaginando ahora. Qiero escribir mucho aqi para qe piensen qe tiene mas palabras(?)


	2. Chapter 2

El japonés salió de su trabajo, nuevamente con sus papeles acomodados en su maletín. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Solo quería llegar a casa y dormir. Dormir profundamente. Tal vez eso haría, no tenía nada más que hacer. Solo tenía que pasar a la tienda a comprar algo simple para comer. No se le antojaba hacer nada elaborado, ya que solo comía él.

-Pasta puede estar bien.-Murmuro a sí mismo, llevándose una mano a la boca pensativa. Ni siquiera ocupaba ir al mercado para comprarla. Echo un vistazo a la calle y se dirigió a un pequeño establecimiento de comida. Solo necesitaba el paquete de pasta. Estaba seguro de tener salsa de tomate en casa, y un poco de carne. No comía mucho, así que no habría problema. Se dirigió rápidamente a la sección de pastas, debatiendo si comprar el espagueti nº 5 o el nº 7. Considerando que, ambos tenían lo mismo, pero el 7 era más grande que el 5 en lo ancho, decidió llevarse el nº 5, puesto que terminaría sobrando. Y si, esos eran los grandes dilemas de su vida. Observar paquetes de pasta en ambas manos con cara confusa. Al final, termino comprando más cosas básicas en una despensa. Saliendo así, con su maletín en la mano derecha y su bolsa de víveres cargándola con su brazo izquierdo, contra el pecho. Miro la hora, notando que aun podía alcanzar el metro, empezó a correr, solo mirando como las puertas se iban cerrando a pocos metros de distancia.

-¡E-Espere!-Grito, a nadie en particular, solo a un pedazo de hierro. Cuando ya iba a dejar de correr, resignado a esperar el otro más tiempo ahí, miro como una mano sujeto la puerta antes de cerrarse y la abría, dejándole entrar. Volvió a acelerar el paso y entro jadeando al vagón, con nadie mirándole en particular.-M-Muchas gracias, señor.-Hizo una ligera reverencia, apenas sin aire agradeció. Pero cuando alzo la vista, un tenue sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Acaba de llamar "señor" a alguien más joven que el… Y no cualquiera, era el mismo sujeto rubio y de ojos verdes del otro día. Se le quedo mirando, notando la sonrisa en su rostro. SI, seguramente debió haber sido muy divertido verlo correr como estúpido y sostenerle la puerta en el último momento. Inconscientemente, el japonés frunció el ceño. Pero en cambio, el inglés ladeo ligeramente al cabeza.

-¿Kiku?-Se atrevió a llamarle así, pudo ser otro japonés, había muchos y todos eran iguales después de todo. Aunque, ese tenía algo especial… Unos ojos muertos y un pelo tan negro contrastando perfectamente con su blanca y pálida piel. Si, definitivamente ese era Kiku.

-S-Si…-Contesto, apenado. Su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando el inglés le había llamado por su nombre. Era extraño, se había acostumbrado al "Honda" durante ese tiempo. El vagón avanzo, pero el japonés estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató, haciendo que se hiciera para enfrente. Siendo detenido por el pecho del inglés, pero rápidamente se apartó.- ¡L-Lo siento!-Se reverencio nuevamente, muerto de pena.

-N-No importa…-Murmuro el inglés, viéndole extrañado.-Eres muy descuidado.-Sonrió, pero el japonés solo termino por apenarse más. Termino por agradecerle y fue a tomar un asiento, esperando que el inglés se olvidase de su presencia. Le resultaba incomoda ahora la atención del rubio.

Pero, todo lo contrario, el británico le siguió, sentándose a su lado. Cosa que al pelinegro puso muy nervioso. Fijo su vista en el piso, nada en particular. Pero el otro lo saco de su transe.-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-Le pregunto.

-Kiku Honda.-Respondió, en un hilo de voz. Sin verle, pero luego se giró.-¿Y el suyo?-Tal vez era raro hablarle de usted a un menor, pero era costumbre y educación que tenía Kiku.

-Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland.-Se presentó, formalmente. Extendiéndole la mano caballerosamente, contrariando totalmente a sus ropas. Kiku se extrañó del gesto, pero llevo su mano y la apretó con la del otro. Se sentía bien ese tacto, para ambos.

Y así, en el breve recorrido, ambos fueron conversando de cosas triviales, generalmente que Arthur empezaba a preguntarle y Kiku le explicaba en lo que estaba mal. El japonés se sintió muy bien, por primera vez en ese vagón, quizá. De hecho, se le había echo como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y solo estuvieran ellos, pero unas campanadas le hicieron sacar de su fantasía; Habían llegado a su destino.

-¿Vives por allá también, no?-Pregunto el rubio y Kiku asintió. Entonces, pudieron seguir su plática sobre los gustos en té unos momentos más. Pero, el pelinegro no estaba tan entrado con ese tema. El solo estaba nervioso porque se tendrían que despedir. No quería eso. Lo miraba de reojo y luego miraba el punto donde se separaban. Empezó a respirar más fuerte, sintiendo su corazón más acelerado y sus manos temblorosas.-Bien, creo que ya nos tenem…-

-¿Q-Quiere venir a comer a mi casa?-Le interrumpió apresuradamente. Con la mirada gacha, el japonés espero respuesta de un estupefacto inglés. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se encogió de hombros. Asintiendo con una media sonrisa y comenzando a caminar a la par del otro, rumbo al departamento del japonés.

El inglés se fue fijando en todo el trayecto… ¡En verdad que el japonés vivía en un piso muy arriba! Podía ver su casa desde ahí. Su pequeño local. El japonés entro, dándole espacio de que hiciera lo mismo. Se quitó los zapatos junto con el otro y avanzaron hasta la pequeña sala.

-Prepare té. Puede sentarse.-Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y se metió dentro de la cocina. Coloco la tetera en el fuego y se dirigió a un estante por un par de tazas para tomar té. Se estiro, haciendo que su camisa se alzara y dejara ver un poco de su espalda. Eso no tendría importancia si, no hubiese sentido después como alguien metía su mano por ese hueco en su camisa. Se giró rápidamente, visiblemente nervioso, asustado y acorralado contra su propio mueble.

-¡A-Arthur-san!-Atino a decir.-¡¿Q-Que estas…-

-Shhh.-Le callo el rubio, llevando su dedo índice a la boca del otro. Callándolo.-Sabes bien lo que estoy haciendo.-Se defendió.-Estoy haciendo… Lo que tú quieres que haga, ¿o me equivoco?-Sonrió, divertido con la expresión del otro. Aun sin poder decir nada o reaccionar.-Porque… ¿Quién invita a su casa a alguien que acaba de conocer en el metro?-Uso la lógica. Bien, Arthur podría ser un violador o algo así… Espera.-Pero si yo no estoy en lo correcto, me puedo retirar.-Y callo, esperando alguna afirmación o negación del japonés. Pero no obtuvo, así que, desesperado, se hizo ligeramente para atrás. Bufo, y a punto de darse media vuelta, sintió como algo lo jalaba de la manga de su camiseta. Impidiendo que se valla. El inglés, con una sonrisa, volteo abajo, mirando al japonés a los ojos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y mordiéndose la manga de su suéter. Definitivamente, sería un estúpido si se iba… ~


End file.
